Welcome to the Past
by Salvis Ren
Summary: I never thought that I would learn more about my life in the present bygoing so far into the past, but I only wish I could go back. Ichigo is sent far into the past, but to his surprise, he's surrounded by familiar faaces everywhere he goes.


**Name-** Welcome t the Past

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Bleach

**Thanks a bunch for clicking on my story, and I hope you enjoy it! I really love reviews, and I kind of live off them, so any reviews to my stories are appreciated, and help motivate me to write more.**

**I hope to get 10+ reviews for chapter one, so that I can get a good idea about what you like and don't like about the story.**

**This is in the POV of Ichigo by the way.**

**_______________________________**

Had trying to get a ride home been too much to ask? Almost everyone in Karakura High owned a nice car fully capable of giving me a lift. And it was raining, for God's sake. It was freezing and raining outside and no one bothered to give me a ride home. I'd thought that maybe, since I'd saved everyone's asses at Soul Society, and I saved everyone's asses in Karakura, asking for a ride would've been easy.

Of course, the moment Miss Perfect, Rukia Kuchiki asked for a ride, she got offers from everyone in the classroom. At that point I think I just left without asking anyone else, which was kind of stupid of me I'll admit, because Uryu offered me a ride. I just thought, I don't know what kind of crappy car he drives, but I don't want to be stuck in it with him when it breaks down.

Why does life suck so much? It's like, no matter what you do, you always fail. On top of that, it's just me. Everyone else seems to be quite good at getting stuff done right, but I just don't. One of these days, everyone's going to reach the top, and they're going to forget about me here at the bottom of the world.

Black clouds gathered over my head, thickening the rain that drenched me. I sighed and kept walking, knowing I was only a few blocks from my house. If I could just push through the disgusting weather, I could finish my sulking at home in my room.

With a crack, I heard the power lines behind me quiver and scream. I turned to see the electric currents dancing across them, only to realize that they had been hit by lightening. _Lightening?_ I immediately began sprinting as fast as I could, hearing the lightening touch down on the pavement all around me. With one last roar of thunder, the lightening came down, and everything in my vision went white.

I was instantly wracked with an unsteady feeling as the overwhelming currents waved through my body. I shook and yelled, but nothing could be heard. Moving wasn't an option, but sitting still was too much for me to handle.

Surprisingly, there was no pain. I felt no pain. I was sure I had been hit by lightening, but I honestly didn't feel it at all.

Without my consent, the pure white around me flashed to black, and the currents stopped. My body rested, and I completely forgot what was occurring around me.

_Sleep…_

________________________________

"Alright, alright everyone, clear out of the way. He's waking up and he don't need y'all hovering in his space," said a clear, loud voice.

My head began to pound as his voice rang through my ears. Why couldn't he shut the hell up? Nothing was more annoying than a loud-talker.

"Son?" the voice said again. "Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes hesitantly to see a man staring at me expectantly. He had long, messy brown hair and a caring face. He was wearing black pants with suspenders and a tie. He looked like something straight out of an old Western movie. The strangest part was the bright flower tucked behind his ear.

Within two seconds I recognized him as Shunsui Kyouraku.

"Ah, Kyouraku-taichou! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

He looked around at the crowd gathered around me (as I realized I was lying in the dirt). He seemed almost as bewildered as I was, before he chuckled nervously. He beckoned for someone to join him, and before me I saw a towering woman with gray-white hair staring down at me in awe. Her hair was neatly pinned up in a bun at the back of her skull, and she wore a long, indigo colored dress.

Wait, indigo?! I've been around Uryu too much. The dress was blue, dammit.

It was Isane Kotetsu, I'm absolutely sure of that. She began engaging in a whispered conversation with Shunsui, as I stared at them in confusion. A hand touched my face, and I looked up to see another woman, knelt over my head, long messy orange hair brushing my forehead. By this point in time the confusion had turned outright frustration. Now Orihime, too? Why was everyone here and why did they all look like dorky old-fashioned movie characters?!

"Don't worry, kid. Kotetsu'll take you to the doc, and she'll fix up your head. You seem pretty confused," Orihime said softly.

"Why are you talking like that, Inoue?" I asked, realizing that she was talking in a western accent.

"Oh my, was a cute accent he's got on him!" Orihime exclaimed. "Wait just one second, how'd you know my name, kid?"

"What do you mean how do I know you're name? You're one of my best friends. How do you not know mine?"

Everyone paused in their conversations, staring at me as if I were insane. Had they all forgotten who I was? I was sure the lightening had hit _me, _not everyone else. I sat up, my head spinning. I began recognizing more and more faces around me. I knew everyone in the crowd, yet no one knew me.

Finally, Isane walked forward and placed her hand under my elbow, helping me to my feet. Wordlessly, she led me down the road as I fought to look back at the crowd of familiar faces. That was when I saw it. Every building in sight was shorter than before, and more run down looking. The roads were made of dirt, dust floated in the air, and everything was older looking than the Karakura town I remembered.

"What year is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"1904 of course. You come from somewhere without a calendar?"

"Uh, yeah…"

________________________________________

"Amnesia," said the doctor firmly.

Of course, as I'd expected, this famous doctor was Retsu Unohana. She had completed a quick inspection, and decided that I was suffering from amnesia. I thought that maybe, if I found my dad, I could figure out what was going on. Why was I in 1904, and why the hell did I know everyone here. Was it the lightening?

By now, I just wanted to go home. The nurse and doctor were chatting away quietly, and I was sitting still, waiting for something, _anything_, to just zap me back to the Karakura town I was a part of. I knew I had been in a bad mood when I had been taken away from my world, but that by no means meant I had wanted to leave.

_Why hadn't I just taken the ride from Ishida? Sitting in his crappy run down car would've been better than this._

Rukia had seemed upset at me, I remembered that much. She was mad that I was being huffy, but I was pissed. I mean, I've saved her ass too many time to count, and when I need a favor from her, she completely blows me off like everything's my fault. By now I wouldn't really mind if Rukia just disappeared from my life all together.

I wouldn't mind if _all_ of my 'friends' left and did their own thing and left me to myself. Maybe staying in this random place I ended up wouldn't be such a bad thing. I hadn't seen Rukia yet, or Ishida, and they're the ones that peeved me the most. I could handle everyone who was here.

"Well, son, you're going to need a place to stay," said Unohana. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I said. Seeing the surprised look on her face, I wanted to see if I could freak her out more. With a smirk I stated, "And you're Retsu Unohana."

She snapped her eyes to Isane, as if they were asking the nurse if she had mentioned Unohana's name. Isane shook her head, and Unohana stared at me as if I were from outer-space. She seemed to be questioning her own sanity next, wondering if she had really just heard what she thought she had heard.

To think that a complete stranger who just showed up in the middle of the town would know everyone's names was incomprehensible to her. I wondered where they were going to have me stay. I was hoping Chad lived here, and that I could stay at his place.

"What's my name, Kurosaki?" asked Isane.

"Isane Kotetsu."

She gasped and stared at Unohana, before repeating the steps her superior just had. How could I know that? Was it possible?

"Are you related to Isshin Kurosaki?" asked Unohana.

My dad? I tensed the moment I heard his name. He was here? I didn't know whether or not it would be good to say I was related to him, but I didn't know what I'd do if I didn't. I hesitated before nodding.

"I think so. But before you say anything, you can't tell anyone that I'm related to him. Please?" I asked.

Unohana sighed before looking to Isane. It seemed as if they both were desperate for the other to tell me where I'd be staying. They would each begin to say something, when the other would cut her off with a shake of the head. After three minutes of bickering, Unohana sighed and turned to face me.

"I have no choice but to leave you in the care of the Kurosaki's. All the inn rooms are full, and folks around town would be upset to have to host a complete stranger. Isshin's a doctor, and we can pass you off as a visiting relative, but I'm positive the cover won't last long. Are you alright with that, Ichigo?"

I thought about it. I wasn't sure how the Isshin Kurosaki in this world would act compared to my father back home. I didn't know if my sisters still existed, and I didn't know if anyone else I knew lived here. Thinking about what Unohana said, though, I knew that taking my chances and staying with my dad was my only choice.

"Sure, Unohana-taichou."

She cocked an eyebrow, confused by the honorific attached to her name. It was easy to forget that here, in this time period; they weren't captains, but just normal everyday people. It surprised me that they were all in one place, though. What were the odds that everyone I knew would end up in one city at one time?

"Isane, please show Ichigo to the Kurosaki residence, and inform Isshin of the deal we've made. I'm sure he'll be understanding about the ordeal," Unohana said calmly.

"Yes, Miss Unohana. Ichigo, follow me," she said coolly.

As we exited, she sighed. It was as if she'd been holding herself together in Unohana's presence, and once we had left, she could relax again and let loose a bit. She swept loose strands of hair from her face and tucked them back into her loose bun casually.

"This is quite the stressful situation, Ichigo. We've just elected a new mayor, and things are getting heated here. Adding your random appearance on top of all of that makes things greatly more difficult," she said. "But I also understand that you must be quite confused, too. Amnesia must be awful. You can't remember a thing from your past."

I figured I could either take an hour to explain to her that, yes, I did remember my past, or I could end the discussion quickly and say that no, I didn't remember a thing.

"Not a thing. I'm lucky I remembered my name."

"You poor thing. Mr. Kurosaki can take a look at you and try to find out why you're suffering from amnesia, and you can just rest up."

"You know, I never realized how insanely tall you are, Isane," I said, suddenly noticing my lack of height next to the woman.

"Never…what? You know, you kind of give me the creeps, son. You talk as if you've known me forever. I've never met you in my life. Oh, and I've never really been fond of my height."

At that point, I decided that small talk was a _bad _choice, and decided to simply walk in silence. I wondered what my dad and family would be like in 1904. Maybe my dad would wear a suit. I chuckled in my mind at that thought. I imagined Karin with long, neat hair and a dress doing chores and 'courting' boys.

"That's the Kurosaki estate there," Isane said calmly.

I stared to where she pointed and saw a dressed up, two story house like you'd see as a doll house for a young child. It was extremely nice and expensive looking. On top of all that, it didn't seem like something my dad would be interested in at all.

On top of a far off hill, I saw what seemed like a castle, devouring half of the incline. It seemed unreasonably expensive, like something out of a magazine for billionaires. I was instantly very, very interested in who from my accumulation of acquaintances had scored that house.

"Who lives there?" I asked, disguising my curiosity as a casual question.

"No one knows. They say it's a mad scientist up there, but no visits the place, so we have no way of knowing. I myself say it's all gossip, but…"

At that point in time I had lost interest in what she was saying, and instead stared at the home in wonder. Before I found my way out of this damned place, I was going to find out who lived there.

I continued on to the front door of the Kurosaki estate cautiously, thinking about what was awaiting me behind the blue door. Gently, I knocked on the door, tensing and readying myself to defend myself against a surprise kick to the head. If my father was anything like he had been back home, that would be my greeting.

The door swung open.

"Okay, old man, I need to ask you a-"

"Can I help you?" said a sweet, maternal voice.

My heart froze.

"Mom?"

-------------------------------------


End file.
